gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
De Blob 3: A New World
De Blob 3: A New World *Developers: Blue Tongue, THQ *Publishers: THQ *Platforms: Wii U, PS4, XBox1, 3DS Plot After Comrade Black was left in space he and leftovers of the Hypno Ray crash landed on a nearby planet to the planet Blob has saved twice. When the Prof. is Star Gazing he sees a planet covered in INK. He gets Color Underground, Blob, and Pinky to head off to see what happened. After the Prof's research the Hypno Ray crashed in the planet and Inked it. They set up base on the Moon and the Prof. sends them down. Main Characters *Blob: The main hero who paints the gray. *Pinky: Travels with Blob coloring. *Prof: The Leader of the Color Underground and gives blob the Landmark challenges. *Arty: The main Colorer of Color Underground and gives blob the coloring challenges. *Bif: The 'fighter' f Color Underground and gives blob the Fighting challenges *Zip: The speedy skater of Color Underground and gives blob Speed Challenges *Comrade Black: The Leader of INKT and he hates color Enemies *Blanks: Hypnotized Raydians or Colorians *Leechbots: Bots that suck color *Paint Bots: Full Leechbots *Inky: The main people of INKT *Heavy Inky: Trained inkies that weld Ink-Throughers *INKT Helicopter: Flying Enemies that shoot Ink at blob *Elite Inky: Blob needs the color the Elite Inky is to smash *Inky Dog: A dog inky is will track blob down Very Elite Inkies *Red Inky: the VEI that monitors Comrade's College *Orange Inky: the VEI that monitors Computer Palace *Yellow Inky: the VEI that monitors the Beach of Ink *Master Blank: the VEI that monitors Blank Island 2 *Green Inky: the VEI that monitors Unpaintable Town *Blue Inky: the VEI that monitors Ink Sucking Factory *Minister Inky: the VEI that monitors New Ministry of Ink *Indigo Inky: the VEI that monitors Propaganda Island *Purple Inky: the VEI that monitors Ink Docklands *Brown Inky: the VEI that monitors Jail Islands *Aviator Inky: the VEI that monitors Sky Fortress *Hobo Inky: the VEI that monitors Junk Town *Pink Inky: the VEI that monitors Ink Pools *Comrade Black: the SVEI that monitors Revived Hypno Ray Part 1, and 2 *Comrade White: the Leader of INKT and the monitor of Revived Hypno Ray Finale Coloria *The Planet Comrade Black took over INKT Platform/Orbital Platform The Orbital Platform is a Habitable Platform in orbit around Coloria and was taken by INKT and was renamed the INKT Platform. Landmarks *Solar Panels *Oil Tanks *Area Landmark: Orbit Stabilizer *Bonus: Color Underground Projector Blank Island/Rainbow Island Rainbow Island generated rainbows for Coloria but when INKT took over they renamed it Blank island. Blank Island is where Blanks are initiated. Landmarks *Rainbow Library *Rainbow/Ink Foutain *Paint Bot Pound *Tent of Blank *Area Landmark: Blank Church/Rainbow Factory *Bonus: Rainbow Swirl Statue UpTown District Where lots of the population lives and was very musical.. until INKT came. Landmarks *Opera House *Inky Statue *Park of Melody *Price Tower *Area Landmark: Concert Hall *Bonus: Computer Park INKT Park of Shame/Park of Fun The Park of Fun is the Amusement Park of Coloria until INKT came renamed it INKT Park of Shame where a portion of the ink is made. Landmarks *Tent of Magic *Rainbow Arcade *Infineto *Color Club *Tree of Houses *Ferris Wheel of Sickness *Area Landmark: Tower of Shame/Remix Tower *Bonus: Ticket Town Comrade's College/Red University Red University is the college of Coloria and is the place where the Raging Red Political Party stands. When INKT took over I was renamed Comrade's College and has most students turned into Blanks Landmarks *College Park *Debate House *College Library *Gravity Park *Area Landmark: Lecture Building/Raging Red College Building *Bonus: Color Research Lab Computer Palace/Orange Towers Orange Towers is where a majority of Coloria's Computers are made and it is where The Obicle Orange Political Party stands. When INKT came it as simply renamed Computer Palace and turned very unhappy Landmarks *Computer Manufacturing Tower *Computer Checking Tower *Shipping Tower *Area Landmark: Orange Tower *Bonus: Simulation Tower Beach of Ink/Yellow Beach of Serenity The YBOS is a beach with a yellow shore and is where the Serenity Yellow Political Party stands. It was renamed Beach of Ink when INKT came and is where the rare Black Colorians live well when INKT came Landmarks *Beach Side Shop *Sally's Sea Shore Shell Shop *Smoothie Shop *Area Landmark: Lighthouse of Doom *Bonus: Diving Dock Blank Island 2 The second Island where Blanks live... mostly Landmarks *Blank Tower *Church *Blank Inn *Area Landmark: Master Blank's Church *Bonus: Comrade's Statue Unpaintable Town/Greeny Forest Town Greeny Forest Town is a small town in a forest and is where the Greeny Green Political Party stands. When INKT came they used INKT Tech and made it nearly the Unpaintable Town Landmarks *Nature Protector 1 *Nature Protector 2 *Nature Protector 3 *River Purifier *Tree of Nature *Area Landmark: Tree of Nature Core *Bonus: Zen Garden Ink Sucking Factory/Blue Funnel Town Blue Funnel Town is a town where it looks like its in a funnel. and at the center of the funnel is where the Blury Blue Political Party stands. When INKT came it was a main area of collecting ink. Landmarks *Police Station *Monolith *Laser Tester *Church *Area Landmark: Funnel Sucker *Bonus: Internet Tower New Ministry of Ink An artificial island made for INKT and where the Ultimate Black Political Party Stands. Landmarks *Robot Testing Facility *Ink Pump *Ink Shipper *Ink Flag *Area Landmark: New Ministry of Ink *Bonus: Radio Tower Propaganda Island/Indigo Radios Indigo Radios is where all Radio comes from and is where the Interesting Indigo Political Party stands. when INKT came it was turned into Propaganda Island Landmarks *Propaganda Tower *Hotel *Radio Shop *Tank *Area Landmark: Propaganda HQ *Bonus: Rainbow Hotel Ink Docklands/Purple Docks Purple Docks is where products are received and sent and where the Perfect Purple Political Party stands. When INKT came they turned it into their Ink Shipping plant Landmarks *Lighthouse *Product Checker *Jail 1 *Jail 2 *Area Landmark: Color Research Lab *Bonus: Blimp Jail Islands/Brown Color Preserves Brown Color Preserves is where most color is stored and where the Brownie Brown Political Party stands. when INKT came it was transformed into the Jail Islands Landmarks *Red Bunker *Yellow Bunker *Blue Bunker *Bridge *Orange Bunker *Green Bunker *Purple Bunker *Tank *Area Landmark: Brown Bunker *Bonus: Pink Bunker *Bonus: Indigo Bunker Sky Fortress/Super Flying Fun Park SFFP is a FFP that travels Coloria. When INKT came it turned into the Sky Fortress and was chained to the deep sea Landmarks *Chain 1 *Ferris Wheel *Chain 2 *Booster 1 *Chain 3 *Magic Station *Chain 4 *Booster 2 *Chain 5 *Defence Force *Area Landmark: SFFP Radio Top *Bonus: SFFP Junk Town The place where all the trash Is placed. Landmarks *Compressor *Junk Pools *Junk Trees *Factory *Incinerator *Area Landmark: Mega Incinerator *Bonus: Catapult Ink Pools/Pink Roadway Pink Road way is a connection place and is where the Pretty Pink Political Party stands. when INKT came it was transformed into the stinky Ink Pools Landmarks *Flower Station *Flower Pool *Pink Paint Pool *Flower Shop *Area Landmark: Blossom Tree *Bonus: Ink Taknk Revived Hypno Ray Part 1 The final level part 1. Comrade Black plans to shoot the ray at Coloria to drain its Color and YOU must stop it. Landmarks *Color Rocket *Red Satellite *Red Meteor *Orange Satellite *Orange Meteor *Yellow Satellite *Yellow Meteor *Green Satellite *Green Meteor *Blue Satellite *Blue Meteor *Color Boat *Indigo Satellite *Indigo Meteor *Purple Satellite *Purple Meteor *Brown Satellite *Brown Meteor *Pink Satllite *Pink Meteor *Color Boat *Turret Revived Hypno Ray Part 2 The final level part 2. You got the Satellites and Meteors time for action Landmarks *Color Pads *Solar Pannel 1 *Solar Pannel 2 *Revived Hypno Ray Body Revived Hypno Ray Finale The final level Finale. The ray has fired he tricked you time to crush Comrade White? Landmarks *Hypno Ray Jets *Hypno Ray Disk *Red Generator *Orange Generator *Yellow Generator *Comrade White's Ship *Green Generator *Blue Generator *Indigo Generator *Comrade White's Ship *Purple Generator *Brown Generator *Pink Generator *Comrade White's Ship *Hypno Ray Shooter *Satellite The screen goes white and... End *The satellite sends a signal and... *The Orbit Stabilizer from the Orbital Platform shoots a ray *The Rainbow Factory from Rainbow Island shoots a ray *The Concert Hall from the UpTown District shoots a ray *The Remix Tower from The Park of Fun shoots a ray *The RRCB from Red University shoots a ray *The Orange Tower form Orange Towers shoots a ray *The Lighthouse of Doom from the YBOS shoota a Ray *The Main Church from Blank Island 2 shoots a ray *The Tree of Nature from Greeny Forest Town shoots a ray *The Funnel Sucker from Blue Funnel Town shoots a ray *The NMOI Shoots a ray *The Propaganda HQ from Indigo Radios shoots a ray *The Color Research Lab from Purple Docks shoots a ray *The Brown Bunker from Brown Color Reserves shoots a ray *The SFFP Radio from SFFP shoots a ray *The Mega Incinerator from Junk Town shoots a ray *and the Blossom Tree from Pink Roadway shoots a ray *all the rays hit the Revived Hypno Ray and It blows up from color energy *and all the Inkies, Blanks, and VEIs turned colorful and good except Comrade White *Comrade White is in Color Jail and isn't coming out any time soon *The End Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games